Commercial structures generally require integration between external and internal components during operation of the structure. Installation, service and modification of some external components may require coordination between different workers including HVAC, gas, fluid, electrical, communication, and controls workers with equipment located at various locations throughout the structure including on the roof exterior. These external components may be partially or wholly integrated into internal systems or components located within the building interior. However, access to the roof is often difficult to obtain, and once obtained may be difficult to coordinate different workers who may be needed to install the proper connections between the internal and external components. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide improved roof access and a method for connecting internal and external components, allowing for multiple workers to work independently of each other while connecting the external component to the internal component.
A common method of providing a roof penetration is with a pitch box, which is a box installed around the lines penetrating the roof filled with tar. While this method may provide a weather resistant connection, this method does not readily allow for modification or service of the installed lines. In addition the use of tar allows for an unfavorable roof condition, as the tar is generally unpleasant when contact is initiated by a worker. It would be beneficial to provide a roof mounted device which provides a weather resistant joint while allowing for additional connections to be added or existing lines to be serviced while avoiding the use of tar to seal the connection.
In addition to service and installation considerations, building codes affect construction of and connection to various external and internal components. Commercial structures have various building codes to regulate the installation and modification of existing fixtures or components. However, generally speaking there has been no building code directed to the maintenance and upgrade of roof penetrations, thereby making installation, modification and service between internal and external components difficult, irregular and unpredictable. Because the pitch box does not provide easy modification or addition, commercial building codes may not specify how the roof penetration is to be maintained or serviced. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a roof access device which provides for the maintenance and service of roof penetrations, allow for a uniform environment which may be specified by various building codes.
Accordingly, a need exists for a roof access device that provides for installation, maintenance, upgrade, and service of roof penetrations between internal and external components, allowing for multiple workers to work independently. In addition, a need exists for connectors between internal components and internal components enclosed in a weather resistant enclosure while maintaining the necessary separation of services; that allows connections to be elevated from the roof surface; and that provides uniform installation, servicing and modifications required to provide for uniform building codes.